


Never letting her go

by Sonya_Heather_DeVito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluffiness, Romance, Scared Marvolo, Smut, So many kisses, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_Heather_DeVito/pseuds/Sonya_Heather_DeVito
Summary: Harriet's plan to escape goes downhill when she is interrupted by someone unexpected, and the night takes a very surprising turn. Soulmate AU. Female Harry/Tom Riddle Pairing. Rating M. This is mature content. Do not read if you are below 18.





	Never letting her go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A new story for you guys. I've been working on this one for a little while, and it turned out longer that I intended it to be. This one is a little angsty, a lot dramatic and smutty! The first time I've actually written smut, so I'm really hoping that I did justice to it, and that you guys like this one.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Her footsteps hurried down the familiar path, head whipping around every now and then to make sure no one was following her. To make sure that no one got to know that she was running away.

_Yes_, Harriet Potter was running away.

It wasn't because she was scared of fighting like the true savior she was prophesied to be, or scared to face the former Dark Lord turned Defense Professor, Marvolo Slytherin. She was running away because she was simply tired.

She was tired of other people controlling her life and every breath that she took. She was tired of the rude comments and sneers thrown her way, she was tired of being a joke, she was tired of being constantly reminded that she was an abomination who should have died a long time ago. Moreover, she was tired of being rejected and getting hurt by her own soulmate.

_Soulmates._

Fates must have had some serious grudges against her when they assigned her parent's murderer and Harriet's fated enemy, as her soulmate. She knew Marvolo couldn't, would never love her, and she'd accepted that fact long ago when she'd learnt who was meant to be her other half. She'd never expected any kind of warm emotions from him. But, it still hurt. It hurt each time he would ignore her or throw a sarcastic comment in front of others. So, she'd taken her decision of being far away from him with much ease.

Abruptly, she turned around the corner, inching closer to her destination with each step. As she kept walking, a flash of Hermione's and Ron's smiling faces crossed her mind. Guilt settled deep in her belly at the thought of leaving everything behind without informing them. They were her friends, after all, her family, going through every obstacle with her and even risking their lives for Harriet. So now, when they'd finally found their constants and soulmates in Draco and Pansy, respectively, Harriet had decided not to tell them anything. She wouldn't let them suffer because of her anymore now.

Harriet finally reached her destination, the secret passageway beneath the one-eyed witch statue, from where she could easily slip out of the castle without anyone noticing. Pulling down her Invisibility Cloak, Harriet did one final check. Her eyes lingered longingly at the castle walls, hungrily taking in everything that she could in those final moments. Her heart ached upon the fact that she would never return to the place that had been the only home she'd ever known.

Clearing the tightness in her throat, she turned around with a heavy sigh, ready to leave everything behind.

"Going somewhere, are we?" the too familiar, silky smooth voice that rang through the eerie silence of the empty corridor, made her freeze in her spot. She slowly turned her head around, wishing internally that the voice was just a figment of her imagination, and saw Marvolo casually leaning against the wall with a strange gleam in his beautiful crimson eyes. Her posture straightened automatically. She hadn't even realised that he'd been standing there, hiding in the shadows, for Morgana knows how long. Or how long had he been observing her? What was he doing here anyway?

"You shouldn't be here," she muttered a little breathlessly.

"Pray tell then where exactly I should have been, Miss Potter?" There it was the annoying tick in his voice just as he said her name. And her heart ached again. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to come up with something, anything.

"You should be in the Great Hall. At the party with everyone else," Harriet simply stated. He was the new Defense Professor after all, and the attendance of all teachers was compulsory at the Yule Celebrations.

"Same could be said for you." She saw him making his way towards her, his gaze awfully long and scrutinizing that made her fidget uncomfortably.

"Yet, here we are." He stood directly in front of her now. And he could see how tired she looked, utterly exhausted as if she was fighting an internal battle. He didn't like this, not one bit. He didn't like how dull her eyes looked from exhaustion in comparison to the ever-shining and determined emerald ones. His eyes fell on the cloak draped over her arm and the small pouch clutched tightly in her fist.

"But we have never been quite like others, have we Harrie? We've always been different, you and me." The way her name rolled off his tongue in a possessive manner wasn't something she was used to. It surprised her honestly. He'd never called her Harrie before. Then what had changed?

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, this time her tone was a little demanding.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hall? After all, the Ministry Officials are so eager to meet you and thank you for saving Wizarding Britain by signing the treaty," he counter-questioned.

"I asked you first."

"Tsk, tsk, Miss Potter. Is this the way you talk to your Professor. You could get detention for your rude behaviour," Marvolo said in a mocking tone, a hint of amusement in his eyes. His body posture was relaxed unlike other times.

"You know what, fine. I don't want to know what is it you're up to. I'll just leave you be," Harriet said with a heavy sigh. She contemplated moving on with her escape plan and ignoring his presence altogether. He wouldn't care anyway. In fact, he'd be happiest that he finally got rid of her. As soon as the thought flashed through her mind, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. No one would care if Harriet Potter just disappeared one day, they didn't need her anymore.

Harriet was so lost in her thoughts that she totally missed the slight fear that flickered in Marvolo's eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked urgently.

"Nowhere you should concern yourself with." Harriet tried to move, but he blocked her path.

"I think it concerns me very much if my soulmate is going somewhere without informing me in the first place," he hissed dangerously. Anger surged through Harriet's veins at the words he used so casually.

"Don't you dare act innocent. And don't go all possessive and protective when you've never cared. I can go wherever I want; I don't need your permission." She too was seething in anger now.

"Harriet." There was a slight warning in his tone that she impulsively ignored and continued.

"The hell you want to know anyway. I thought you'd be finally happy that I'm going far away from you. No more stubborn, arrogant Potter girl on your tail." She used the same words he'd used weeks ago to describe her, mock her in front of everyone. And Harriet had become a joke, all thanks to Marvolo's crude words.

Something shifted between them as soon as the words left her mouth. She could feel it. Could see in the way Marvolo's posture lost its stiffness and his eyes softened as he kept gazing at her.

The silence seemed to stretch on between the two of them, threatening to drown them both.

"I do care about you," his voice was a bare whisper as if it was a secret which he didn't want to let out of his heart. There was something very honest and pure in his voice that made her heart beat thunderously. His eyes looked at her with so much concern, it scared her.

"Don't lie to me," she snarled.

"I'm not lying," he insisted with another step towards her.

"If you would have care then you wouldn't have tried to kill me knowing who I was, not insulted for all these months making a fool out of me in front of everyone." The fire in her eyes returned, and once again, the fiery woman stood in front of Marvolo whom he loved so much. He didn't flinch when she poked an accusing finger on his chest, right where his heart was beating just as furiously as hers. Salazar, Mother Magic had chosen his mate well, and he couldn't be more thankful for her.

"If you would have cared enough then you wouldn't have brought Bellatrix as your date tonight."

Marvolo smiled at the jealous tone in her voice. It seemed that Bellatrix' plan to bring him and Harriet closer had worked brilliantly. He was relieved a bit—Harriet getting jealous meant that she felt something for him.

But his smile faltered ever so slightly when he saw the tears pooling in her eyes and the betrayal he could read on her face.

"So, no. I don't think you care about me in the slightest," Harriet kept rambling on and on, "And that is okay. Because I'm leaving. For good. Never coming back. Goodbye, Professor Slytherin," Harriet bid him farewell and turned to finally walk away when a very persistent hand caught her arm and whirled her around. Her back hit the wall with a thud, the surprising action making her yelp.

"What are you...?" she never got to finish her sentence when a pair of very warm and desperate lips interrupted her. She remained stiff as a statue. After a few moments, Marvolo pulled away, looking at her lovingly. There were thousands of questions running in her mind, but she couldn't voice them.

There was lust clouding his eyes, and then, his lips were on hers again. This time the kiss felt more urgent. He sucked on her bottom lip, then stroked the joint with his eager tongue, asking for entrance. Harriet gladly obliged by opening her mouth to him and let him lead the way.

Marvolo groaned at the unexpected sweet, honey-like taste of her mouth, and pulled her flush against him with one arm, while the other hand settled on her hips possessively. His fingers dug so hard in her flesh that they would definitely leave bruising marks later. She replied by pulling him closer. Marvolo shivered when her blunt nails scraped the nape of his neck.

She gasped when his mouth left hers and he started sucking on her delectable neck, taking his time, and finding that sweet spot that made Harriet moan lecherously.

Marvolo swore that he could hear her moans all-day, never get tired of the pretty noises she was making or how fucking delicious she tasted. He internally chastised himself for taking so long to make a move on her and claim what had always belonged to him.

Harriet, on the other hand, felt on cloud nine. All coherent thoughts had left her mind as soon as he'd kissed her. Now, there was only Marvolo—his scent surrounding her like a thick blanket, his mind numbing kisses chasing away all the sadness and loneliness buried deep inside her heart, and his closeness making her soul burn fiercely in need.

They parted only when the need for air became too much. But Marvolo didn't move away even then, he couldn't let go of her, couldn't move when he'd finally allowed himself to love her the way she deserved. And Harriet relished in the feeling of him, sighing when he nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing in her scent deeply.

"What...what are you doing, Marvolo?" Harriet's words came out in a whisper, her chest heaving as she panted. Marvolo looked at her—swollen lips and messed up hair, blush adorning her cheeks and emerald eyes blown wide in lust. It was getting hard for him to not take her right then and there.

"Loving you, kissing you, like I should have done months ago," he murmured against her lips. He moved forward to kiss her again, but this time, Harriet pushed him away lightly. He looked a little confused by her action.

"No." Harriet tried to pry away, but his grip on her was too tight, too possessive.

"No? Why? Don't you want me?"

"What are you doing, Marvolo?" Harriet clarified, "Why are you doing all this? Why the sudden change in your behaviour? Is it some sort of your joke where you'll again walk away after hurting me? Because I'm tired of it now, and I don't think I can handle it anymore." She didn't know why she blurting her heart out to him, but the treacherous tears just kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh," Marvolo said soothingly as he put his finger on her lips to make her stop talking, "Hush now. This isn't any joke, love. None of it is. This is me trying to fix everything, trying to make everything right. I know I've hurt you and I'm so so sorry about that, but you are not a mistake, Harriet. You are mine, my mate, my everything."

She wanted to believe him, really wanted to, but she couldn't. As much as her heart wanted to trust him, her mind couldn't. She had been hurt too many times. It was an internal battle going on. She was scared that all of this, all that he was saying was untrue. She was scared that he was only joking, and that he might change his mind about her soon. After all, there was no reason for him to love her. There was no reason for him to care about her when he'd already put the Prophecy before their inevitable bond.

And Marvolo could read the doubt in her eyes, the hesitation of letting him get closer to her.

"You are only saying this because you saw me leaving, Marvolo. It means nothing and you know it," Harriet said with a tired sigh. "You'll forget me soon, I know. And it's okay, honestly. I don't blame you. I've always been the enemy."

Marvolo saw as she gently pushed him away, not believing a word he'd said, and started picking her things up that had fallen on the ground. She started to move away from him while he stood there and stared at her.

He could let her go, let her get away from him and then nothing would come in between him and his goals about the Wizarding World. There would be no more distractions or fights, no more worrying about her, wondering if she was okay or not. She would be safe and happy being away from him, he knew, but Marvolo has always been possessive over what was his. He always took care of _his _things, broken or not. Then how he could he not love his mate, the most precious thing he'd could have ever gotten.

Coming out of his stupor, he took hurried steps towards her and picked her up bridal style, before she could get away.

Harriet yelped when two strong arms caught hold of her, and she was lifted off the ground. She looked at Marvolo in shock and disbelief, but he had a determined look on his face with which he started the fast trek towards his chambers.

"Marvolo, what are you doing? What is wrong with you?" Harriet hissed trying to wiggle out of his grasp. His hold on her though just tightened.

"Not letting you leave," he replied with anger and fear equally noticeable in his voice.

"You're gonna tie me or something then?" She sassed back, not hiding how pissed she actually was at his sudden mood change or the way he'd incredibly ruined her plans for the night.

"If tying you up is gonna stop you from getting away, then yes, I'm tying you up, and not letting you out of my sight forever."

"This is crazy," she whispered.

"I've heard love makes one do crazy things. Now, I believe it too." There was just a hint of tease glinting in his eyes before it was replaced with a determined look. Harriet understood at that moment that Marvolo wasn't joking at all. All the things he'd confessed were true.

She was left speechless, not by the ridiculousness of his actions, but the genuine change of behaviour she could see in him. She could feel the fear of almost losing her bubbling in his veins. She was left speechless because she was surprised by his love for her.

How many lonely nights had she wondered what it would feel like to be held in the safety of his arms? How many thoughts she'd had that he would kiss away all her problems and tell her that everything would be alright?

How many hours had she spent in agony knowing that he would never want her, love the way she loved him?

Yet, here she was, being carried to his room, held so tight in his arms as if he was afraid that she would vanish any second.

They reached the confinements of his chambers much quickly. Her eyes never once left his face as they finally reached their destination.

"Marvolo, please let go of me," Harriet tried one last time as he crossed the threshold of his bedroom.

"Never."

She sighed and looked around, knowing there was no way to convince him now. She would have to try again later. Harriet moved her eyes away from his face and towards the room, only then realising where they actually were.

"WAIT, Marvolo, why are we...why have you brought me here?" Harriet stammered as her eyes landed on the large king-size bed in the middle of the room. Heat immediately covered her cheeks as she tried to comprehend the situation.

"You didn't believe me when I said that I love you." Emotions were raging in his eyes when he looked at her, "So, I'm gonna prove you wrong."

With that, he magicked the bedroom door and windows, close. He sat her gently on the neatly made bed and kneeled between her thighs so that he was eye level with her, "And then, I'm gonna win you and your heart over."

Without wasting a second, his too eager mouth found hers in a desperate kiss. Harriet gasped at his bold move. She couldn't think too much, couldn't push him away; the need to be close to her mate, bubbled in her chest too. But, she wanted answers first.

"Why now?" She whispered as he broke away, panting heavily against her lips, "Why didn't you anything earlier when everything could have been avoided?"

The question seemed to pierce right through his heart. She could detect the passion in his eyes being replaced by guilt, fear and anger.

His eyes were on the verge of tears. In that moment, Harriet could feel the familiar ache of being all alone. He sat close to her, so close that she could detect all the worry lines marring his forehead, could see the faint scar on his cheek that hadn't healed even after such a long time.

She didn't move when he rested his forehead against hers, or when he tightened his hold on her.

"I'm not as brave as you, Harriet. I never was," he whispered, moving away from her. There was a distant meaning in his voice that only tended to increase the frown on her face.

"Even at the orphanage, I was the unwanted one. Not liked by anyone. Then I found about Hogwarts, about myself, my family," he couldn't bring himself to say any further. Soft hands touched his own in a comforting gesture, and Marvolo smiled. He intertwined his fingers with hers, kissing the back of her hand before continuing. "I found that my father had never wanted me. That was actually the last straw—any positive ideas and thoughts I had about family went flying away. I lost hope that I would find a family, much less my mate. I kept on following that monstrous path."

"I don't understand," Harriet whispered.

"Voldemort was the result of my fears overcoming my consciousness. Being at the orphanage and witnessing war and death so close, I didn't know when I started fearing it. My only goal was to never die. And that was my worst mistake. My Horcruxes, my immortality, cost me my sanity. Don't get me wrong here, Voldemort was a part of me. But that's what is important. He was. He's not here anymore," Marvolo spoke with watery eyes.

"Your Horcruxes?" There was disbelief in her voice.

"Except Nagini, I destroyed all of them before joining Hogwarts as a Professor," he answered her earnestly.

"Then why..." she never got to finish her question.

"Why I kept away from you all these months? Why I made fun of you in front of others?" Salazar, it pained him to voice what he'd done to her, and he got only an affirmative nod in return from her.

"I'm not a good person, love. I pushed you away to keep you safe from myself, from the monster I'm afraid I'll become again. And then, I saw you trying to leave tonight, and I lost it. I'm not as brave as I thought I could be."

He moved forward, and cupped her cheeks tenderly, "I'm scared of losing you. Far more scared than I was of dying. Because I know there is no me without you."

Tears were freely flowing down his cheeks. In front of her stood a broken man she'd never seen before—there was no pride, no arrogance, no harsh words.

In front of her was Marvolo, her Marvolo, asking, begging for her forgiveness and one last chance.

"Please don't leave me, Harrie. I don't know what I would do without you. Please."

Without any warning, she moved forward and kissed him hard. He caught up to her quickly, tangling their tongues together and tasting every inch of her. He pushed her gently so that she was laid on the bed, and pressed their bodies impossibly closer. He hovered above her, desperate hands sneaking under her shirt to feel the soft skin beneath those layers of clothes.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll kick your ass," Harriet grumbled when his mouth sealed over her clothed nipple.

"Never," he murmured with a promise in his voice. "I'll never do anything that upsets you."

She smiled for the first time that night and pulled him towards her. "Love me, baby," she murmured pecking him lightly.

One second they were fully dressed, and the very next second, she lay naked beneath him.

"Marvolo," Harriet shrieked, making him chuckle. He held her arms away before she could cover her breasts, his fingers brushing her hair, "Never hide from me, love. You're beautiful."

There was only sincerity in his eyes. She arched into him as he sucked on her pulse point, his too hot fingers kneading her hardened nipples just the right way. She squirmed when she felt his hardened member resting against her thigh.

Marvolo placed open-mouthed kisses down her throat and her breasts. His blood boiled seeing the faint scars lingering on her too smooth skin. Crimson eyes connected with concerned emerald ones, and he could see that she was afraid of his reaction, afraid of being judged for what those monsters had done to her. And he didn't like the uncertainty she was feeling.

Harriet blinked away the tears when Marvolo dipped his head and laid soothing kisses on her scars. Thoughts soon went haywire when she felt his hot breath tickling on her aching core. She looked at him in surprise, but he only threw a grin at her before he started sucking on her wet folds. He feasted on her as if she was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

"You taste so sweet, baby. So fucking sweet," he murmured.

"Marvolo!" Harriet gasped at the sensations rippling through her body. There was only the feeling of him, devouring her whole. She fisted her hands into her hair tightly. It didn't take her much longer to reach her climax.

She pulled him tight against her, kissing him hard when he crawled back towards her. She could feel her own taste heavy on his tongue.

Marvolo savoured in the pleasurable emotions he could read on her face. There was a silent communication to see if she was alright, and Harriet stroked his cheek lovingly in affirmation. With that, he braced his arms on either side of her as he slowly thrust into her. There was no pain when he claimed her, only desire and comfort.

She brought her fingers to her swollen clit as he moved his hips against hers rhythmically. She panted when she felt the familiar tug in her lower belly, and much sooner she comes, her vision darkened slightly. She kept him close, kissing the hollow of his throat and rubbing his back soothingly as he chased his own orgasm.

Marvolo pulled out of her and rolled over, drawing her close and tucking her under his chin.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"More than okay," she replied. Her smile only widened when she showed him the matching soulmark resting on the inside of her wrist. Instead of a dull grey, the to intertwined snakes were pitch black with their crimson and emerald eyes shining brightly. They were finally bonded.

Marvolo couldn't his emotions. He tilted her head up, sealing their lips in a searing kiss to convey everything he felt.

"I love you much." Harriet grinned toothily at him.

"Have I convinced you now?" he asked the dreaded question, heart already beating fast, and mind reeling the possibility of her rejecting him.

"There is no other place I'd rather be, love. I'm staying right here with you." Marvolo smiled so wide he thought his cheeks would hurt.

"But," Harriet continued. "I may need a little more convincing."

Marvolo groaned at her subtle suggestion, rolling them over and pinning her beneath him. He was gonna love her for all she was worth. He was _never_ letting go of her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me know what you guys think about this one! Reads, followers, favorites and reviews are always appreciated! Good day to all! :)


End file.
